


Freak On A Leash

by roelliej



Series: Blast From The Past [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dark Character, Dubious Consent, Haiku, Hurt, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Physical Abuse, Ratings: R, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell on earth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak On A Leash

Stop crying, my pet.

We must not give those bruises

too much time to heal.


End file.
